


baby it's cold outside

by wispir



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, TRUST ME SAPNAP DOES THO, dream is like desperate he wants to keep sapnap, sapnap seems like he doesn't want to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir
Summary: basically dream chasing after sapnap and spoiling him w attention as he tries to go home even though he doesn't need to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	baby it's cold outside

dream and sapnap had been hanging out the whole christmas eve, and a snow storm had begun. 

“dream, you know i should go now,” sapnap got up, a smile on his face. 

“ah- hold on!” dream shot up, following after the raven head. 

sapnap turned around, fixing the cap on his head. “what’s up?” 

“can’t you stay ‘til tomorrow? c’mon,” dream grabbed sapnap’s hand, slowly walking back with him. 

“you know my mama’s going to worry about me,” sapnap chuckled, slipping his hand away from dream’s. 

“you can still stay a little longer, right? what’s your hurry?” dream raised a brow, a little smirk on his face. 

“my papa’s strict with timing! if i’m late he’ll be upset,” sapnap made up an excuse, knowing dream already knows how his parents are. 

“come on now, what’s your real hurry, beautiful?” dream hummed.

“..maybe one more drink and then i’ll leave, maybe.” sapnap said.

“want me to pour?” dream looked at him.

“i said maybe, and what would my neighbors think?” sapnap huffed, walking back to the door. 

“baby it’s bad out there,” dream quickly made his way back to sapnap, grabbing his hand and placing a drink in his hand. 

“what’d you put in this drink?” sapnap looked up at him, raising a brow with a smirk on his face.

dream avoided the question, “i bet you could barely get out of the snow, it’s already covering your car.”

dream grabbed at sapnap’s chin, making him look up at him. a hand was blocking sapnap from the door, trapping him in dream’s grasp. 

“your eyes are very beautiful,” dream grinned.

sapnap blushed, looking away, “you put me under some spell, huh?” 

dream swiftly took sapnap’s red cap off, placing it at the top of the coat stand. “your hair is very soft,” combing his hand through it once, trapping sapnap once again.

“thanks, but-” 

“what if i moved closer to your house? would you stay then?” 

“-i’ve got to say no,” sapnap took dream’s hand off his chin.he looked at his watch, sighing at the time. “well, i’ll say i tried.” 

“ouch, that kinda hurt,” dream laughed.

“alright, i gotta go now,” sapnap chuckled, going to open the door. 

dream spun him around, “it’s cold outside.”

“you’re being really clingy, you know?” sapnap groaned.

“i’m just quickly finding ways to keep you here,” dream winked.

“c’mon, let me go now,” sapnap giggled.

“oh, but it’s so cold out there,” dream convinced. 

“i’m not staying,” sapnap shook his head.

“it’s sixty-three degrees, it’ll just keep getting colder with this snow,” dream kept trying.

“i’ve been here almost the whole day-,” 

“and you’re going to stay longer~” dream tuned, a hand snaking around sapnap’s waist. 

“not,” sapnap denied. 

“look outside! The snow storm’s just gettin’ worse,” dream complained, pointing a finger out at the window next to them.

“my sisters are going to get suspicious-”

“your lips look delicious,” dream interrupted. 

“-and one of them is going to be waiting for me at the door!” sapnap almost stuttered, the blush on his face worsening. 

dream dragged sapnap back to the couch, trapping him in between his arms. sapnap looked back up at him, his nose scrunched with red cheeks. 

“dude, my pets are totally going to trash my room, they’re viscous as hell,” sapnap whined, trying to get out of dream’s grasp. 

dream quickly pressed his lips against sapnap’s making the younger squeak. “and you taste delicious,” 

“f-fuck you, dude!” sapnap stammered, slightly pushing dream off him. 

dream laughed, “you really shouldn’t go out! it’s like a literal blizzard!” 

“okay, okay- i really have to go,” sapnap rushed to the door.

“you’re going to freeze out there,” dream hurried after, wrapping his arms around sapnap’s waist, burying his head in sapnap’s hair and messing with it.

“what the hell! you better comb my hair,” sapnap huffed, looking up at dream.

“holy shit, dude don’t actually go home the snow is like up to your shins,” dream blocked the door. 

“dream, you’ve been nice ‘n all,” sapnap paused.

“pandas,” dream held sapnap’s hand.

“but can’t you see?” 

“how are you doing this to me?” dream inched his face closer.

“we can always hang out again tomorrow,” sapnap reasoned. 

“think how lonely i’ll be in my apartment alone!” dream whined.

“i can’t stay,” sapnap looked away.

“baby, come one, it’s cold outside,” dream pulled sapnap into a hold that he knows will make sapnap stay.

The younger was pressed into dream’s chest, the older’s hand wrapped around sapnap’s waist. dream was holding sapnap’s right hand slightly into the air, head buried in sapnap’s raven hair. 

“fuck you.” sapnap cursed, “..fine.”

dream pulled sapnap into a kiss, spinning them around and collapsing onto the couch. 

“took you long enough to just agree with me,” dream hummed, spooning the raven head. 

“yeah whatever, i love you.”

“love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS BUT I KINDA LOVED IT AND I REALLY JUST WANTED TO SPEEDRUN A ONESHOT BEFORE CHIRSTMAS IN MY TIMEZONE LOL


End file.
